Embrassing Black
by LeafandFlower
Summary: Kau itu penuh misteri. Kau tidak dapat ditebak. Hitam. Itulah yang menggambarkan dirimu. Kisah cinta Momoi Satsuki yang seperti warna hitam. Membingungkan tetapi mempesona. PoV: Momoi Satsuki x OC (Kei Naoto) Butuh kritik/saran dari pembaca


"Ne.. Ne.. Kau sudah dengar tentang Momoi-san?"

"Memangnya ada apa dengannya?"

"Kudengar dia mendekati Kiseki no Sedai karena ingin numpang tenar saja lhoo"

"Benarkah? Tak kusangka"

"Iya, dari sikapnya saja sudah kelihatan."

"Ewhh.. Jijik bangett, aku ngga akan pernah mau temenan sama dia"

"Jangankan berteman, ngomong aja aku jijik"

"Hahaha"

Terdengar seluruh ocehan dan kritikan terhadap Momoi di sepanjang lorong sekolah. Momoi yang berjalan melewati mereka tidak mengerti, kenapa semua orang beranggapan bahwa dia berteman dengan teman 'pelangi'nya itu hanya sekedar numpang tenar? Lagipula Momoi tidak pernah memikirkan tentang kepopulerannya itu.

"Jika kau tidak tau, jangan berkomentar" Ucap seorang pemuda dengan rambut hitam yang lewat di depan gadis-gadis yang sedang bergosip ria tentang Momoi

"Memangnya darimana kau tahu jika dia tidak salah? Jangan sok tau deh.."

"Aku memang tidak tahu, tetapi dari reaksinya mendengar celotehan busuk kalian dia tidak pernah membalasnya bukan?"

Gadis-gadis tersebut terdiam mendengarkan kata-kata pemuda tersebut

"Jadi sebaiknya, koreksi dulu dirimu. Baru kau boleh berkomentar tentang orang lain" kata pemuda itu lalu pergi meninggalkan gadis tersebut

"Cih.."

Momoi tertegun melihat kejadian barusan. Baru pertama kali ia melihat ada orang yang membelanya di depan umum. Sebelumnya, tidak pernah ada orang yang membelanya. Bahkan sahabatnya hanya terdiam melihat tanpa mengucapkan sepatah katapun kepada Momoi. Dan juga, para Kiseki no Sedai tidak mengetahui bahwa Momoi menjadi 'Topik Hangat' pembicaraan di Teiko. Dan juga Momoi tidak pernah melihat pemuda tersebut sebelumnya. Apakah dia murid baru? Kenapa dia membela Momoi? Dia tidak tahu..

Embrassing Black

.

.

.

.

Karya _LeafandFlower_

.

.

.

.

Request dari lydiasyafira dan untuk Challenge "hampir"

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Genre: Hurt, Romance

PoV: Momoi Satsuki x OC (Kei Naoto)

.

.

.

.

"Ah ya, terima kasih Tanaka _-kun_ " Ucap seorang pemuda yang berdiri di depan pintu kelas bersama dengan temannya

Momoi mengintip kegiatan pemuda tersebut dari balik tembok. Ia sudah tahu..

Kei Naoto murid kelas 3-1 dimana anak-anak pintar berada. Kabarnya dia adalah orang yang misterius tetapi ramah terhadap semua orang. Walau begitu, ia tidak ingin terkenal di kalangan masyarakat karena baginya terkenal itu merepotkan. Ia tidak ingin seperti Kise Ryouta dan ia hanya melakukan apa yang dianggapnya benar dan pantas untuk dilakukan.

Setidaknya hanya itu yang Momoi tahu..

"Are? Momoi _-san_? Kenapa ada di sini?" Ucap Kei yang tiba-tiba berada di belakang Momoi

Momoi terkejut bukan main. Dia percaya pandangannya tak salah. Kenapa pemuda ini cepat sekali berpindah posisi? Apakah dia juga memiliki hawa keberadaan yang tipis seperti Kuroko?

Momoi hanya bisa menutupi mukanya yang memerah dengan telapak tangannya. Dengan posisi Kei yang membelakangi Momoi seakan ingin memeluk Momoi itulah yang membuat Momoi malu. Dan Momoi juga harus bersyukur karena keadaan di sekitar sana sepi.

"Apakah Momoi _-san_ sedang menjadi stalker?" tanya Kei lagi

" _I-iee_.. Aku kesini karena ingin berterima kasih pada Kei _-kun_ "

"Apa? aku?"

Momoi membalikkan badannya menghadap Kei. Mencoba menatap matanya dan menghilangkan rasa gugup.

"Iya, terima kasih karena telah membelaku pada waktu itu. A-aku tak tahu jadinya jika tidak ada kau"

Kei yang mendengar itu hanya terkekeh sedangkan Momoi membalasnya dengan tatapan bingung

"Hahh.. Kenapa semua orang membuat hal mudah menjadi hal sulit" ucap Kei sambil menyandarkan dirinya di tembok

"Anoo.. Apa yang Kei _-kun_ katakan?"

Kei melirik Momoi lalu tersenyum

"Apa yang aku katakan? Bukankah sudah jelas?"

Cukup. Momoi benar-benar tak paham. Mungkin Momoi mulai percaya pada rumor yang mengatakan bahwa laki-laki yang berada di depannya ini banyak memiliki sifat yang misterius.

"Kau tak paham? Baiklah, aku jelaskan. Kenapa aku mengatakan hal tadi? Karena memang itu benar. Alasannya? Karena itu sama seperti dirimu" Jelas Kei masih dengan senyumannya

"Sama.. Seperti diriku?" Ucap Momoi pelan sambil menunjuk dirinya

"Benar" kata Kei

"Kau bisa saja menjelaskan kepada gadis-gadis cerewet tersebut jika kau beteman tulus dengan Kiseki no Sedai dan bukan karena eksistensi mereka" Imbuhnya lagi

"Tetapi, aku butuh bukti"

"Buktinya ada di sekitarmu" kata Kei beranjak dari tempatnya lalu menepuk pucuk kepala Momoi lembut

"Jangan berfikir dengan otak yang sempit. Buka matamu dan lihat sekitarmu" tambahnya lagi lalu berjalan meninggalkan Momoi

Momoi hanya bisa melihat kepergian pemuda tersebut sambil memegang pucuk kepalanya.

"Apa yang bisa aku lakukan? Apa yang ada di sekitarku? Dan bukti apa yang ada di sekitarku?" Gumam Momoi pelan sambil melangkah pergi

Tiba-tiba ia memberhentikan langkahnya

Sambil membelalakkan matanya

.

.

~Embrassing Black~

.

.

" _Yokatta ne_ , Momoi _-chan_. Rumor tentangmu sudah tidak ada lagi"

Momoi hanya tersenyum memandang Iriya, sahabatnya yang selalu menemaninya.

" _Un_.. kau benar Iriya _-chan_ "

" _Ne..ne.._ apakah itu karena Kei _-kun_?"

Blush

" _i-iiee_.. Itu karena usahaku sendiri" elak Momoi sambil memalingkan mukanya

Iriya tersenyum jahil

"Benarkah? Ah.. ada Kei _-kun_ di sini" Ucap Iriya sambil berpura-pura berlagak seperti ingin memanggil Kei

"Dimana Kei _-kun_?!" Ucap Momoi secara spontan

"Ahahaha.. Kau kena Momoi _-chan_. Sudahlah, bilang saja kau menyukai Kei-kun"

" _Urusai_ " ucap Momoi sambil memasang air muka cemberut

Tiba-tiba kelas menjadi sunyi karena ada _sensei_ yang masuk

"Baiklah, kita akan memulai pelajaran pagi ini dengan sejarah Perang Dunia pertama" Ucap sensei tersebut sambil menuliskan sesuatu di papan tulis

* * *

Momoi melihat sendu ke arah bukunya. Kenapa sedari tadi ia tidak paham dengan materi itu.

" _Mou ii yoo_.. aku menyerah" Gumam Momoi sambil menelungkupkan tangannya lalu menaruh kepalanya

Sekarang ia berada di perpustakaan karena besok ada ulangan, jadi ia butuh suasana tenang seperti di perpustakaan tersebut. Tetapi, walaupun begitu ia tetap tidak paham dengan materi yang akan di ujikan besok.

"Orang yang mudah menyerah tidak akan pernah bisa menggapai apa yang ia inginkan" Ucap seorang pemuda di sebelah Momoi

Momoi melihat pemuda tersebut. Ia sudah tahu siapa dia. Dan sekarang dia sedang mencoret-coret bukunya menggunakan pensil

"Aku tahu itu Kei-kun" gumam Momoi sambil memperhatikan wajah Kei

Tampan, dengan kulit seputih susu dan maik matanya yang hitam kelam senada dengan warna rambutnya. Ditambah dengan perawakannya yang tinggi dan body yang atletis dapat membuat semua perempuan jatuh di dalam pesonanya seperti yang dialami Momoi sekarang.

"Jika kau terus menatapku seperti itu, kau akan jatuh cinta kepadaku" Ucap Kei lalu menutup bukunya dan mendekatkan dirinya pada Momoi

Blush

"A..aku tidak memperhatikan Kei-kun. Ahahaha.." Kata Momoi sambil tertawa canggung

"Terlihat dari caramu berbicara sudah menandakan kau gugup"

"Eh.. Ituu.." Momoi mencoba memalingkan mukanya mencari cara agar ia bisa mengalihkan pembicaraan

Kei yang melihat tingkah laku Momoi hanya bisa terkekeh puas

'Manis'

"Ah ya, Kei-kun bisa mengajarkanku ini? Padahal aku sudah mencoba untuk memahaminya tetapi aku tetap tidak paham" Ucap Momoi sambil menyodorkan bukunya

"Ah, yang ini.. Kebetulan kemarin aku sudah ulangan tentang materi ini. Begini caranya.." Kata Kei lalu merapatkan tempat duduknya lebih dekat dengan Momoi

"Kau tinggal pindahkan bukti yang ini ke sisi yang itu, setelah itu masukkan semuanya ke dalam rumus yang sudah ada, lalu bla..bla..bla.." oceh Kei dengan bahasa yang santai agar Momoi bisa paham

Momoi mendengarkan dengan seksama apa yang diajarkan oleh Kei sambil menganggukkan kepalanya menandakan bahwa ia mengerti

"Bagimana? Mudah bukan?" Kata Kei sambil melihat jawaban Momoi yang benar dari satu soal yang ia berikan

"Iya, Kei-kun benar! Ariga-" Ucapan Momoi terhenti karena ia tidak sengaja mengecup pipi Kei yang ternyata jarak mereka sangatlah dekat. Sedangkan reaksi Kei hanya membelalakkan matanya lalu tersenyum tipis sambil berusaha agar semburat merah di pipinya tidak terlihat oleh Momoi

Padahal Maksud Momoi hanyalah menatap mata Kei sambil mengucapkan terima kasih, tetapi karena jarak mereka berdua yang sangat dekat itulah yang membuat Momoi tidak sengaja mengecup pipi Kei.

"Ah, gomennasai" Ucap Momoi menundukkan kepalanya malu

"Aa" Ucap pelan Kei yang sama-sama malunya dengan Momoi

Mereka akhirnya terdiam, beberapa detik kemudian mereka bertatapan lalu tertawa kecil

.

.

~Embrassing Black~

.

.

Momoi melangkahkan kakinya menuju rumahnya. Kejadian tadi di perpustakaan terus terngiang-ngiang di kepalanya sambil memegang bibirnya. Ah, baru pertama kali ia mengecup pipi seseorang selain keluarganya. Dia lalu tertawa kecil mengingat muka Kei yang sangat berbeda disaat dia malu. Tapi entah kenapa akhir-akhir ini ia selalu berdebar-debar jika berada di dekat Kei.

Momoi memegang pipinya yang terasa hangat. Apah ini yang dinamakan cinta? Ahh, sangat membingungkan..

"Apakah Kei-kun juga merasakan hal yang sama denganku?" Gumam Momoi

* * *

"Baiklah, anak-anak. Kali ini kalian akan saya tugaskan untuk membuat kelompok belajar tutor sebaya dengan murid kelas 3-1"

"Eeehhhh?!" Teriak anak-anak kelas 3-4 yaitu kelas Momoi dan Iriya

"1 kelompok terdiri dari 2 orang. Kalian bisa memilih sesuka kalian, tidak perlu perempuan laki-laki. Yang penting kalian dapat memahami materi yang akan kalian diskusikan dengan mudah."

"Bagaimana ini Momoi-chan?! Aku tak mengenal seorangpun anak-anak kelas 3-1" kata Iriya panik

"Tenanglah Iriya-chan. Aku akan meminta bantuan pada Kei-kun dan juga Akashi-kun" Ucap Momoi sambil menepuk-nepuk pelan pundak sahabatnya itu

.

.

.

.

"Eh benarkah?" Kata Kei sambil menatap Momoi

"Un.. Aku tau ini mendadak, tetapi apakah Kei-kun ingin satu kelompok denganku?"

Kei memasang muka berfikir, ia menimang-nimang apakah ia harus menerima tawaran Momoi atau tidak

'Kumohon Kei-kun'

"Baiklah, aku akan satu kelompok denganmu" Ucap Kei sambil tersenyum

"Yatta! Arigato Kei-kun!" ucap Momoi sambil memeluk Kei dengan spontan

Sedangkan Kei hanya bisa tersenyum melihat perlakuan Momoi tetapi di belakangnya, tangannya mengepal keras berusaha menahan sesuatu

'Kau tidak boleh melakukannya Kei Naoto'

"Ekhem.." kode Iriya dengan muka sebal karena diabaikan oleh sahabatnya itu

"Eh, maafkan aku Kei-kun" ucap Momoi canggung sambil melepas pelukannya

"Tak apa" Balas Kei dengan senyumannya

"Jadi Kei-kun, siapa lagi yang belum mendapatkan kelompok tutor sebaya dikelasmu?" Tanya Iriya kepada Kei yang notabenenya teman satu kelasnya di kelas 2

"Ah, jika kau bertanya seperti itu yang belum mendapatkan kelompok tutor sebaya kurasa hanya Akashi-kun"

"Akashi-kun?"

"Benar, kudengar karena aura disekitarnya yang sangat menyeramkan makanya banyak orang yang tidak ingin 1 kelompok dengannya"

"Bagimana Iriya-chan? Kau mau 1 kelompok dengan Akashi-kun?"

Iriya hanya menghembuskan nafasnya

"Tidak ada pilihan lain. Aku akan membiasakan diriku dengannya"

"Jangan khawatir Iriya-san. Dia tidak seperti tanggapan orang lain. Sebenarnya dia orang yang baik kok" Jelas Kei

"Benar, jangan dengarkan kata-kata orang lain Iriya-chan" Tambah Momoi

"Arigato minna"

.

.

~Embrassing Black~

.

.

"Jadi kita akan belajar dimana?" Tanya Kei kearah Momoi

Sekarang Momoi dan Kei berada di taman belakang sekolah sambil memakan bekal mereka disana. Semenjak dibentuknya kelompok tutor sebaya, hubungan Momoi dengan Kei menjadi lebih dekat. Tetapi, Kei selalu menutupi tentang kehidupan pribadinya. Bagi Momoi itu wajar karena Kei adalah tipe orang yang pendiam dan juga misterius.

"Err.. Karena kemarin sudah di rumahku bagaimana jika nanti dirumahmu?" Tanya Momoi sambil melahap bekalnya

Kei tercenggang sebentar, lalu dia mencoba menutupinya

"Baiklah, tetapi aku tinggal sendirian. Apa kau tak keberatan?"

"Tak apa" Ucap Momoi

Momoi merasakan bahwa nada bicara Kei berubah menjadi aneh setelah ia memberi usul akan belajar di rumahnya. Apakah ada sesuatu yang di sembunyikan Kei? Pikiran Momoi melayang hingga ke hal-hal yang negatif. Momoi menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Tidak, ia tidak boleh berpikiran negatif kepada Kei. Lagipula iya yakin bahwa Kei adalah laki-laki yang baik.

"Ada apa Momoi-san? Kenapa menggeleng-gelengkan kepalamu?" Tanya Kei sambil melihat Momoi

"Tidak.. Aku tak apa"

Kei melihat daun kering yang berguguran pada waktu itu lalu memalingkan pandangannya ke suatu objek di depannya

"Momoi-san, bisa lihat aku?"

"Ada a-" Ucapan Momoi terhenti karena Momoi menyadari posisinya sangatlah dekat dengan Kei

Kei mendekatkan dirinya ke arah Momoi. Sedangkan Momoi hanya bisa menutup matanya sambil menunduk

Srett

"Ada daun yang jatuh diatas rambutmu, Momoi-san" Ucap Kei sambil menunjukkan daun kering tersebut ke Momoi

Momoi memandang Kei kesal, dia pikir Kei akan melakukan seperti yang ia bayangkan tapi nyatanya Kei malah mengambil daun kering yang jatuh diatas kepalanya.

'Benar-benar sulit dimengerti'

* * *

Momoi tertegun melihat apartemen Kei. Rapi, indah dan nuansa biru hitam yang melekat disana menambah kesan tenang. Kei mempersilahkan Momoi masuk.

"Kenapa banyak perabotan berwarna hitam Kei-kun? Apakah Kei-kun menyukai warna hitam?" Tanya Momoi penasaran

"Iya, aku menyukai warna hitam. Itu seperti mencerminkan diriku yang sebenarnya" Ucap Kei sambil menaruh tasnya di sofa ruang tamu

"Aku akan mengambil minuman dan beberapa cemilan" Ucap Kei lalu pergi kearah dapur

Momoi hanya menganggukkan kepalanya. Ia melihat ke sekelilingnya. Banyak sekali lukisan pemandangan yang tertempel di dinding. Lalu Momoi berjalan kearah rak yang berisikan banyak piala dan penghargaan yang diterima Kei.

'Ternyata Kei-kun juga sama pintarnya seperti Akashi-kun' gumam Momoi sambil tersenyum

Momoi lalu berhenti melihat sebuah buku tebal dengan sampul berwarna coklat dan terdapat sebuah tulisan di atas buku tersebut yang ia yakini jika itu bukan tulisan kanji maupun hiragana katakana. Ia merasa seperti pernah melihat tulisan tersebut sebelumnya, tetapi di mana?

"Maaf membuatmu menunggu Momoi-san" Kata Kei lalu menaruh dua cangkir minuman dan beberapa cemilan di atas meja yang dibantu oleh Momoi

"Tak apa" Jawab Momoi

"Baiklah, apakah Momoi-san ingin bertanya pelajaran yang sulit lagi?" Tanya Kei yang sudah siap dengan alat tulisnya

"Ah,, iya. Aku ada beberapa soal yang sulit aku jawab" kata Momoi sambil menyodorkan buku soal kearah Kei

Kei memperhatikannya lalu menjelaskan kepada Momoi. Dan seperti biasa Momoi mencoba memahami penjelasan Kei sambil menganggukkan kepalanya tanda ia mengerti.

Beberapa menit pun berlalu dan akhirnya Kei dan Momoi memutuskan untuk beristirahat sejenak. Momoi meminum minumannya sedangkan Kei membaca sebuah novel yang di rekomendasikan temannya. Momoi mengalihkan pandangannya dari cangkir menuju rak tempat buku sampul coklat itu berada. Ia masih penasaran

"Kei-kun" Panggil Momoi

"Ya? Ada apa Momoi-san?" Balas Kei

"Bolehkah aku bertanya sesuatu?"

"Tentu saja"

"Err.. Buku tebal dengan sampul coklat di rak piala itu punya Kei-kun?" Tanya Momoi pelan

Kei tercenggang, namun sedetik kemudian menetralkan mukanya

"Tidak.. Itu pemberian orang tuaku" Jawab Kei

Kei melirik jam di dinding, sudah hampir malam

"Aku akan mengantarkanmu pulang. Hari sudah hampir malam" Ucap Kei kepada Momoi

"Baiklah" Balas Momoi tak keberatan

Di saat perjalanan pulang Momoi masih penasaran dengan buku tebal tersebut. Apalagi dengan jawaban Kei yang sangat singkat lalu mengajak pulang Momoi membuat Momoi tambah bingung. Dia berfikir pasti ada yang disembunyikan dari buku tersebut.

* * *

Momoi menangis dibawah gugurnya pohon sakura. Ia tak tahu bagaimana cara mengembalikan persahabatan 'mereka' kembali. Ia sungguh sangat sedih, hanya karena kemampuan 'mereka' semakin berkembang membuat mereka sombong diri dan 'sang bayangan'pun diabaikan. Momoi sebenarnya tidak ingin hal ini terjadi, tetapi apa daya. Nasi sudah menjadi bubur.

Kei berjalan sambil mendengarkan lagu korea kesukaannya lewat earphonenya. Ia lalu melihat dari tempatnya berdiri seorang perempuan yang sedang menangis dengan rambut panjang berwarna pink sedang membelakanginya.

"Momoi-san?" Gumam Kei

Kei lalu berjalan ke belakang Momoi. Tanpa Momoi sadari, Kei sudah berada di belakangnya.

"Jika kau terus menangis seperti itu, kau terlihat seperti anak cengeng" Ucap Kei meledek Momoi

Momoi yang sudah tahu bahwa itu adalah suara Kei lalu berbalik dan memeluk Kei secara spontan. Kei yang mendapat perlakuan seperti itu kaget dan hampir terjungkal ke belakang jika dia tidak menahan Momoi.

"Kei-kun, aku..aku harus bagaimana? Semuanya sudah pergi, mereka..mereka semua sudah tidak mementingkan kerjasama lagi.. Aku harus bagaimana Kei-kun?" Ucap Momoi sambil terisak sedih

Kei yang melihat itu hanya tersenyum miris lalu mengambil dagu Momoi agar ia dapat melihat wajah Momoi sekarang

"Lihat, sekarang kau lebih jelek daripada panda" ucap Kei sambil menghapus air mata yang ada di pipi Momoi

"Percayalah padaku, cepat atau lambat mereka pasti akan bersatu lagi. Aku yakin itu" Ucap Kei mengelus-ngelus surai Momoi

Momoi terisak "Tapi kapan itu terjadi Kei-kun?" Tanya Momoi

"Aku tak tahu, tapi aku yakin pasti salah satu diantara mereka akan sadar dengan situasi yang seperti ini dan mencoba merubah keadaan seperti dulu lagi" Ucap Kei percaya diri

Momoi sekali lagi menangis sambil memeluk Kei dengan erat. Kei yang melihat itu ingin membalas pelukan Momoi tetapi entah kenapa ia tak bisa. Ia mengepalkan tangannya dan membiarkan Momoi memeluknya.

'Tidak, aku tak boleh melakukan ini'

* * *

Plak

"Apa yang kau lakukan?!"

"Apa yang kau maksud Nii-san?"

"Apa yang aku maksud? Jangan berpura-pura bodoh" ucap seorang lelaki yang jauh lebih tinggi dihadapan Kei Naoto, yaitu Kei Miura atau lebih tepatnya kakak Kei Naoto

"Aku melihat kau berpelukan.. ah tidak, lebih tepatnya kau dipeluk oleh seorang gadis"

Kei membelalakkan matanya

'Shimatta'

"Apa kau sudah lupa peraturan di agama kita?! Aka kau ingin memasuki panasnya nerka dan membuat Otou-san dan Okaa-san merasakan pedihnya neraka?! Jawab aku Naoto?!" bentak Kei Miura

"Aku tidak lupa Nii-san" jawab Kei Naoto sambil menundukkan kepalanya

"Kauu" Kei Miura hampir saja menampar adiknya jika dia lepas kendali. Ia bernafas perlahan lalu memejamkan matanya

"Hahh.. Bagaimanapun juga aku tidak bisa menyalahkanmu. Itu semua juga karena faktor lingkungan di sekitarmu" Ucap Kei Miura sambil memijat pelipisnya

"Aku berjanji Nii-san, aku akan menjaga jarak dengan gadis itu mulai sekarang"

"Baiklah. Tetapi aku tak yakin bahwa kau akan menjauhinya sepenuhnya"

Dan sekali lagi Kei Naoto terperangah kaget di tempat. Kakaknya sudah tahu semua, ya semuanya.

"Kau mencintai gadis itu, benar begitu?" ucap Kei Miura menatap tajam adiknya

Angin berhembus setelah Kei Miura mengatakan hal tersebut

"Ahahaha.. apa yang kaka katakan" Kata Kei Naoto dengan poker facenya

.

.

~Embrassing Black~

.

.

"Ada apa Iriya-chann?!" Kata Momoi sambil menyamakan langkah Iriya yang terburu-buru

"Aku melihat Kei-kun berbicara dengan kakaknya mengenai dirimu" kata Iriya yang membuat padangan Momoi membeku

"Makanya, ayo cepat" ucap Iriya membawa Momoi ke tempat Kei dan kakaknya berada

"Baiklah. Tetapi aku tak yakin bahwa kau akan menjauhinya sepenuhnya"

Momoi mendengarkan dengan seksama, memang benar apa kata Iriya. Sepertinya memang Momoi yang dibicarakan Kei dengan kakaknya. Tetapi kenapa mereka membicarakan Momoi? Apakah Momoi melakukan hal yang salah kepada Kei?

"Kau mencintai gadis itu, benar begitu?"

Angin berhembus setelah kakak Kei mengatakan itu

"Ahahaha.. apa yang kaka katakan" Kata Kei sambil tertawa keras

Kakak Kei yang mendengar perkataan Kei tersebut hanya bisa membelalakkan matanya tidak percaya. Sama halnya dengan Momoi.

"Mana mungkin aku menyukai gadis seperti dia?" ucap Kei dengan nada mengejek

"Lagipula, ia tidak cocok dengan tipeku" tambahnya lagi

'Cukup! Aku tidak tahan mendengar semua ini'

Momoi lalu berjalan perlahan kearah belakang lalu berlari secepat mungkin sambil menahan air matanya yang sebentar lagi akan keluar dari manik matanya. Iriya yang melihat reaksi Momoi hanya bisa terpaku di tempat. Ia harus membantu sahabatnya tersebut.

* * *

Semenjak itu, baik Kei maupun Momoi mereka menjaga jarak masing-masing disaat bertemu ataupun melakukan tutor sebaya bersama.

Momoi masih sakit hati dengan ucapan yang dilontarkan Kei pada waktu berbicara dengan kakaknya

 _"_ _Mana mungkin aku menyukai gadis seperti dia?"_

Momoi mengepalkan tangannya. Kenapa ia harus jatuh cinta dengan seorang laki-laki yang sangat misterius dan tak mudah dipahami..

"Hei cantik, mau kemana malam-malam begini?" goda seorang laki-laki berperawakan gendut dan terlihat seperti preman bersama 2 temannya

Momoi hanya bisa menelan ludahnya, ia pulang terlalu larut

"Bagaimana jika kau bersama kami? Kami akan jamin kau akan bersenang-senang"

Momoi bergidik mendengar kata'bersenang-senang' yang dilontarkan salah satu preman tersebut

Brakk

"Pergilah atau kalian akan mendapatkan balasan yang setimpal" ucap Kei yang tiba-tiba sudah berada di belakang salah satu preman tersebut dan memukulnya dengan kayu yang ia bawa

"Kurang ajar kau" ucap kedua preman tersebut lalu menyerang Kei dengan menggunakan pisau

Kei menghindari serangan mereka dengan mudah dan beberapa detik setelah itu, Kei sudah berada di belakang kedua preman tersebut lalu berbisik "Hmm.. kenapa memakai pisau? Ah,, aku tahu.. Pasti kalian terlalu takut untuk menyerangku. Benar begitu?" lalu Kei memukul kepala mereka dengan kayu yang membuat mereka tak sadarkan diri untuk sementara waktu.

Momoi yang melihat itu hanya membelalakkan matanya sambil menutup mulutnya yang ternganga melihat kejadian tersebut. Kenapa Kei menyelamatkannya? Kenapa Kei masih peduli dengan Momoi? Bukankah Kei bilang bahwa Kei tidak menyukai seorang Momoi Satsuki?

Kei menaruh kayu tersebut lalu menarik tangan Momoi pergi dari tempat tersebut sebelum preman-preman tersebut sadar. Momoi hanya mengikuti Kei hingga mereka berada di taman Momoi melepaskan genggaman tangannya dengan Kei. Kei menghentikan langkahnya lalu berbalik melihat Momoi

Yang menutup mukanya sambil terisak

"Hiks.. Kenapa? Kenapa Kei-kun sangat sulit sekali dimengerti? Hiks.." Isak Momoi sambil tetap menutup wajahnya dengan telapak tangannya

Kei yang melihat itu hanya bisa mengepalkan tangannya, ingin sekali ia memeluk Momoi lalu membisikkan kata-kata hangat untuk meredakan tangisnya. Tetapi ia mengingat perkataan kakaknya beberapa minggu yang lalu

 _"_ _Apakah kau mau Okaa-san dan Otou-san merasakan panasnya api neraka?"_

Kei mengepalkan tangannya makin kuat sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya. Apa yang harus ia lakukan?

'Lakukanlah, aku mengijinkanmu untuk sekali ini saja'

Kei lalu berjalan kearah Momoi lalu memeluknya dan mengecup puncak kepala Momoi.

"Maafkan aku" ucap Kei sambil tetap memeluk erat Momoi

Bukannya semakin reda Momoi malah semakin terisak bahkan sekarang ia memukul-mukul dada Kei dengan pelan

"Kenapa Kei-kun melakukan ini?! Hiks.. aku benci Kei-kun! Hiks.. Aku benci!" Ucap Momoi

"Kau boleh memukulku sesuka hatimu, tetapi tolong jangan membenciku" ucap Kei memandang Momoi dengan rasa bersalah

 _"_ _Kei Naoto" panggil Iriya sambil menggenggam pergelangan tangan Kei_

 _"_ _Ada apa Iriya-san?" Ucap Kei sambil melepas earphone yang menempel di telinganya_

 _Plak_

 _"_ _Itu balasan untukmu karena kau telah membuat Momoi berubah" ucap Iriya dengan nafas terengah-engah_

 _Kei memegang pipinya yang berwarna merah "Apa maksudmu?"_

 _"_ _Kau.. berani-beraninya menolak Momoi dengan cara yang sangat sangat tidak bisa dimaafkan"_

 _Kei tersenyum iblis, membuat Iriya tertegun sejenak. Iriya tak pernah melihat Kei tersenyum seperti Akashi Seijuro sama seperti yang ia lakukan sekarang_

 _"_ _Jadi kau dan dia sudah mendengarnya? Baguslah kalau begitu" ucap Kei lalu melangkah pergi meninggalkan Iriya_

 _"_ _Kei Naoto. Kumohon, hiburlah dia. Kembalikan dia menjadi Momoi Satsuki yang aku kenal"_

 _Kei menghentikan langkahnya, lalu menggigit bibir bawahnya_

 _"_ _Aku tak bisa. Aku tak bisa melanggar janji kakakku" ucap Kei lemah_

 _"_ _Aku tahu semua masalahmu, dan juga peraturan agamamu"_

 _Kei tersenyum miris mendengar itu_

 _"_ _Bukankah itu bagus? Setelah itu kau dan dia akan menjauhiku. Oh ya, mungkin juga membenciku seperti yang lainnya"_

 _"_ _Apa yang kau katakan? Dia belum tau. Lagipula, jika ia tahu ia tidak akan mudah meninggalkanmu karena baginya.." Iriya menjeda kata-katanya sebentar_

 _"_ _Kau adalah orang yang spesial"_

 _Kei terdiam sejenak_

 _"_ _Dan juga, bukankah tugas seorang 'Muslim' menghibur 'saudara'nya sendiri?" ucap Iriya yang membuat Kei tersadar bahwa apa yang ia lakukan salah_

 _Kei lalu melangkah pergi meninggalkan Iriya. Sedangkan Iriya hanya bisa tersenyum_

 _"_ _Aku hanya bisa melakukan ini. Maafkan aku Momoi-chan"_

Kei hanya tersenyum mengingat kejadian tersebut lalu mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Momoi yang sudah tenang.

"Udara mulai dingin, aku akan mengantarkanmu sampai rumah"

* * *

"Kei-kun. Temui aku sepulang sekolah di atap, oke?" ucap Momoi yang dibalas anggukan oleh Kei Naoto

Momoi berfikir, ia harus menyatakan perasaannya sebelum perasaannya kepada Kei Naoto lebih dalam dan menyakitkan. Momoi harus mengakhiri semua ini..

.

.

~Embrassing Black~

.

.

Krekk

Kei melihat Momoi yang sedang menundukkan kepala sambil tersenyum. Ia melangkahkan kakinya lalu berhenti tepat di belakang Momoi

"Aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu pada Kei-kun" ucap Momoi dengan nada bergetar

"Katakanlah dengan pelan-pelan" ucap Kei yang sudah tahu apa yang akan dikatakan Momoi

Tarik nafas, keluarkan..

'Rileks Momoi' batin Momoi dalam hati

"Sebenarnya aku menyukaimu sejak dulu. Karena itu, apa kau mau menjadi kekasihku?"

Kei tersenyum miris mendengar kata-kata 'kekasih' yang diucapkan Momoi tersebut. Ia lalu melangkahkan kakinya menuju Momoi lalu memeluknya

Momoi tak tahu jawaban apa yang diberikan oleh seorang Kei Naoto, tetapi dia menikmati pelukan yang diberikan Kei. Kei lalu melepaskan pelukannya lalu berbalik memunggungi Momoi.

"Aku menolaknya, karena.." Ucap Kei dengan jeda sejenak

"Aku tak menyukaimu" katanya lalu pergi meninggalkan Momoi yang sedang menahan tangisannya sendirian.

Semua yang Momoi pikir bahwa Kei akan menerimanya sangatlah salah besar. Bahkan secara terang-terangan Kei bilang bahwa dia tidak menyukai Momoi. Padahal, Momoi pikir bahwa kebaikan Kei karena 'kejadian' itu bisa merubah perasaan Kei terhadap Momoi, nyatanya tidak.

Kei melangkah pergi keluar sekolah. Mengambil mp3 playernya lalu menikmati alunan musik dari earphone seperti tidak ada yang terjadi sebelumnya. Beberapa menit kemudian Kei tersenyum miris sambil mengepalkan tangannya mengingat Momoi menyatakan perasaannya padanya

'Maafkan aku'

* * *

Akhirnya selesai jugaaaaa *ngelapdahi

Huwaa.. maafkan aku karena bukannya ngelanjutin Season With You dan bikin sequel Wrong Friend? malah bikin ff nista ini *plak

Ok, cukup basa bsainya dan tolong diberi komentar jika ada kesalahan kata/mungkin ada EYD yg tidak benar/alurnya yang aneh/ de el el

Ja nee~


End file.
